bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Asguiaro Ebern
|image = |conflict=Quincy Blood War |date =June 14th |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Draw, Asguiaro Ebern retreats. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Asguiaro Ebern |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Spirit Weapon *Sonído *Medallion *Shadow Teleport |casual1 =*Ichigo is lightly injured. |casual2 =*Ebern is moderately injured. }} is Ichigo Kurosaki's first encounter and battle against someone affiliated with the Wandenreich. Prelude As Ichigo asks for Ryūnosuke Yuki's name, Asguiaro Ebern, appearing on Ichigo's bed, introduces himself and asks if there are any other questions. Saying he does not know who he is, Ichigo tells him to get off his bed. Bleach manga; Chapter 481, pages 14-16 Ebern asks if he could say this again, for he did not hear well, and Ichigo repeats what he said. When Ebern refuses, Ichigo kicks him out the window. As Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado ask who he might be, Ichigo grabs his Substitute Shinigami Badge to settle things outside. As Sado and Uryū say they will join him after they finish eating their bread, Shino, Yuki, and Orihime Inoue wonder who he is. Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 1-4 Battle .]] Muttering to himself, Ebern asks why Ichigo kicked him all of a sudden. Arriving, Ichigo, telling him he understands Ebern has business with him, says he will listen if he follows him. Telling Ichigo not to be so arrogant, Ebern asks him if he is just curious about who he is. Stating he is not, Ichigo dashes away as Ebern, following him, tells him to wait. After asking Ebern if he is an Arrancar, for he has a mask on his face, Ichigo asks him if he has come to avenge Sōsuke Aizen. Claiming he is not an Arrancar, Ebern reveals his Spirit Weapon, surprising Ichigo. Taunting him, Ebern asks Ichigo if it reminds him of anything.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 5-10 As Ebern fires a blast of spiritual energy, Ichigo, destroying it, notes to himself the object Ebern wears around his arm is similar to Uryū's Quincy Cross and wonders if it is the same thing. Continuing to taunt Ichigo, Ebern fires multiple attacks at him, but all of them are dodged. Still trying to provoke Ichigo, Ebern states that at this rate, he will need to use his Bankai to win. Deciding to go along with Ebern's request, Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ecstatic at Ichigo falling into his trap, Ebern takes out a Medallion, which produces white columns which surround Ichigo. Reciting an incantation, Ebern damages Ichigo's left arm. Breaking through the white columns, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at a shocked Ebern, who states this is impossible.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, pages 5-17 Sent flying after being hit by Ichigo's attack, a raging Ebern demands to know why his Bankai did not vanish. Appearing behind him, Ichigo, pointing his sword at his face, states he did not care about Ebern at first, but now he has plenty to do. As Ichigo tells Ebern he is coming with him, a shadow appears. As Ichigo backs away, Ebern tells him not to worry, for the shadow only hides the "chosen ones", and disappears, leaving Ichigo wondering what he did. Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 8-11 Aftermath Ichigo returns to the Kurosaki Clinic, where he is greeted by Orihime, who asks him if he is hurt. As Ichigo begins to answer, Yuki, receiving a call from Soul Society, tells Ichigo that he and Shino must return to Soul Society for Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe's funeral.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 4-7 References Navigation Category:Fights